This invention relates to an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin, pantyliner, incontinent garment, etc. More specifically, this invention relates to an absorbent article having a pair of raised longitudinally-extending sides, a pair of channels formed in its lower surface which are designed to receive the edges of an undergarment and a pair of flaps which extend downward and inward around the crotch portion of the undergarment.
Absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, catamenial pads, feminine pads, pantyliners, incontinent garments and the like, are designed to be worn by humans to absorb discharged body fluid. Typical body fluids include urine, menstrual fluid, menses and perspiration. Such absorbent articles are classified as external devices which are generally held in position against the torso of a human body by a garment-attachment adhesive which is designed to be secured to the inner crotch portion of an undergarment. Other attachment methods include mechanical fasteners designed to secure the absorbent article to the undergarment or to another piece of clothing, such as a belt or girdle. Still other attachment methods include the use of one or more flaps or wings which are designed to wrap around the crotch portion of an undergarment and secure it thereto. Such products differ from tampons which are classified as internal devices and which are designed to be physically inserted into a female vagina. Functionally, sanitary napkins, catamenial pads and feminine pads are designed to absorb a greater quantity of body fluid and are made to be worn for longer periods of time than smaller external products such as pantyliners and panty shields.
In order to adequately perform their function, such absorbent articles should be positioned and retained close to the crotch region of the human body. The closer an absorbent article is held to or against the body, the better it is able to intercept discharged body fluid with less chance of leakage. It is therefore desirable to manufacture an absorbent article which contains a structure which will enable it to be securely held against the crotch region of the human body and to move with the body as the torso and thighs are manipulated and moved.
Briefly, this invention relates to an absorbent article designed to be secured to an undergarment. The undergarment includes a crotch protion with a pair of side edges. The absorbent article includes a liquid permeable cover, a liquid-impermeable baffle and an absorbent enclosed by the cover and the baffle to form a pad. The pad has first and second raised longitudinally-extending sides, each with a vertically oriented outer surface. The pad also has a garment-facing surface. The absorbent article also includes a pair of flaps which cooperate with one another to extend around the crotch portion of the undergarment and overlap one another. Each of the flaps has a proximal edge and a distal edge. The proximal edges are affixed to one of the vertically oriented outer surfaces and each of the distal edges extend downwardly and inwardly around the crotch portion of the undergarment. The pair of flaps are secured together by an attachment. The absorbent article further includes first and second channels formed in the garment-facing surface of the pad. The first and second channels are sized and configured to mate with the side edges of the undergarment.
The general object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin, a pantyliner, an incontinent garment, etc. which has a pair of downwardly and inwardly extending flaps to prevent staining of the adjacent undergarment and at least two grooves or channels formed in a lower surface of the absorbent article which are sized and configured to receive the edges of an undergarment. A more specific object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article which has a pair of raised longitudinally-extending sides which are sized to enter the groin of the user and prevent side leakage.
Another object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article which is easy to manufacture and is relatively low in cost.
A further object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article which functionally can minimize leakage of body fluids.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article which has multiple grooves or channels formed in a lower surface thereof which provide alternative ways of engaging with the side edges of an undergarment.
Still further, an object of this invention is to provide an absorbent article which contains a structure which enables it to cooperate with an adjacent undergarment so that it can be securely maintained against the crotch region of a human body.